Promptly Cute
by MyHairyFace
Summary: A series of SoMa one-shots all based around a list of 100 prompts. 33: Seeing Red. "Oh my god," Black Star howled a laugh, inspecting the too-big-dent, "and you're still going to pretend you don't give a shit?" "I don't." Soul growled back, "so don't bring it up again."


_A/N: So I posted a list of prompts on my tumblr page (myhairyface. tumblr. com) and just kinda scrolled through them and picked one. This might be a series of one-shots all using prompts from that same list? We'll see. Anyway! Hope you enjoy! If you like, you can go follow me on Tumblr and if you inbox me a number from the list I'll do my best to write a short fic on that theme!_

.

.

.

33\. Seeing Red.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soul's fist collided with the side of a school locker.

"Fuck!"

He hadn't meant to dent it that badly, but the side of his hand had instinctively coated itself with Scythe-Metal and... well now he felt mad _and_ stupid.

"Oh my god," Black Star howled a laugh, inspecting the too-big-dent, "and you're _still_ going to pretend you don't give a shit?"

"I don't." Soul growled back, "so don't bring it up again."

His friend just hummed back, still snickering.

"So what do you want to talk about _instead_ of your not-girlfriend who's on a not-date with not-you?" Black Star pretended to still be interested in the dent, so he 'missed' the seething look the Death Scythe shot him.

"Anything else!" he turned, walking briskly away. One, because he was grumpy and maybe walking would help but mostly because he did not want to be on the receiving end of a 'damaging school property' lecture right now.

Black Star jogged behind him, hands behind his head disinterestedly.

"Hm. Okay. Well, we could talk about how-"

"It's _NOT_ a date! She's just... Training." He tried to relax his voice (and expression for that matter).

"Oh yeah, totally. It's definitely just training shit. It's with that Arkane guy right? The one every girl _wets her panties_ -"

Soul spun on his heels, "Don't think I won't locker-punch you into next week you vain asshole."

Black Star was stunned for only a second before he burst out laughing again. Soul growled and turned back, walking faster than before. He meant to be going nowhere in particular, of course, just away from the scene of the crime. His subconscious mind however...

"So we're _not_ going toward the practice rooms for any particular reason then?"

He froze.

Well shit.

"I uh.. I was just-" Soul stammered but couldn't help his gaze from wandering down the long hallway of classrooms.

"You 'uh'? Want to check on them, right?" Black Star's eyebrows wiggled in a way that deepened Soul's scowl.

" _No_." he gritted. But it was too late. He knew better than anyone, once his best friend's mind was made up, nothing was going to change it. Besides... Would just taking one small peak into the practice room be so bad?

Eh. Probably.

But either way, Black Star had started looking in the windows of classrooms, so Soul's fate was pretty much sealed.

It only took a few tries before a long

"Ooooooh," slipped out of Black Star's mouth.

"Whatever!" Soul shouted before even walking over to the door, before even looking inside, "it's not like I even care!"

His feet, however, seemed to feel a different way because he somehow ended up standing next to Black Star.

"Fuck." He muttered it this time.

Black Star just shrugged and backed away from the window, offering the vantage point to Soul.

He. Did. Not. Want. To. Look.

But all this was an over-reaction right? He had pissed her off in the morning. Late. Lazy. The usual. This time she seemed angrier than usual though. This time she had huffed, put her nose in the air and said something along the lines of,

"If you're too tired to even _talk_ to me I'll hang out with someone who will!"

Of course he had assumed she meant Tsubaki so all he did was shrug and give her a,

"It's a free country," sort of horrible comeback.

He had _not_ thought it would mean her running off with-

Not that he was jealous. Whatever. He didn't care. He wasn't _going_ to care.

And so he took a sharp breath and looked into the window.

So, like, it was probably fine. Right? What they were doing was _probably_ important training and nothing else. Subtext? Naw. Probably not. Hopefully not.

And yet...

Soul couldn't help it. He _was_ jealous-everyone knew that about him, Maka most of all. Some part of him wondered if she was doing this on purpose but he knew she wasn't. Stupidly, he let his emotions get the better of him time and time again and this was no exception because as he looked through the window, he felt a hot coal burn through his stomach.

Arkane was standing behind her, trying to correct her stance by showing her with his own body sort of... pressed against her. Like a douchey golfer teaching his girlfriend how to take a better swing.

Maka didn't really _like_ to be touched, especially by men. But Arkane really was rather close to her.

Soul wanted to just walk away. Wanted to take a step back and just pretend he hadn't seen any of it or pretend he didn't _care_ or whatever.

Instead he heard the door slam open, and was, again, surprised to find he was the one who had done it.

Maka jumped away from Arkane, startled. She deflated in a second, seeing who it was.

"Soul! Jesus, you scared the daylights out of me."

Arkane just waved at him, smiling like nothing was wrong at all.

"Oh yeah?" Soul seethed, "Why did I do that?"

"What?" She blinked at him before pointing to the door, "You're really loud." She muttered, tilting her head.

Why was she so fucking cute. Not fair not fair _not fair_.

"You know what Maka!"

Black Star laughed quietly from outside: "Oh _this_ is gonna be good."

"You can just- You're just-"

"Come on buddy!" Black Star 'encouraged' from the other side of the door.

"RAHH!" Soul turned and stormed off again, back down the hallway from where he came.

Maka stared after him for a long moment before sighing, turning back to Arkane,

"Well, thanks," She smiled, "I'll talk to you soon!"

"No problem," he replied, "Thanks for your advice too. Maybe we can talk again soon? Your insight into my stronger back foot in my base stance was very helpful."

She just nodded, dashing out the door after her weapon.

"Oie!" She called after him, "Wait up!"

"Don't do it!" Black Star called after her, "He'll punch more lockers!"

She ignored him, as she always did, but Soul kept his 'I'm mad and don't care' pace strong.

Unfortunately, meisters are fit and fast. She caught up to him fairly easily.

"I said," she put her hand on his shoulder, spinning him around, "wait!"

He turned but shrugged her hand off, grunting a little. Her expression soured,

"What's your problem?" She muttered, "you're acting like-"

"I'm fine!" He hadn't meant to shout. She just stared him, stunned.

"Okay?"

"Not okay!"

"I... _What_?" She honestly didn't know what else to say.

"You like him, huh?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at something to the left of him. It took her a while to figure out what he meant,

"Who? _Arkane_?" She snorted a laugh, "what in deaths name makes you say that?"

He looked back at her for a second, mood lightening ever-so-slightly.

"You... he was all... touchin' on you and stuff I don't know!"

This laugh she tried to suppress,

"Oh like, when we were _training_? Like how teachers correct our posture and how I correct the younger years on a weekly basis? That kind of 'touchin'?" She stared at him expectantly.

"Y-yes." He was being as stubborn as _she_ usually was.

"Oh, okay then. So you weren't just blindly angry for no reason what-so-ever?"

"It wasn't for no reason." His voice did that gruff, husky thing she liked so much.

"Hmm." She eyed him, pursing her lips, "well?"

How was he supposed to tell her _any_ of the dumb things he'd felt since the dumb moment he saw her dumb face.

Ugh.

He wasn't necessarily a _cheery_ guy, but flying into a blind rage wasn't really his thing either. She just...

UGH.

"Alright Soul, when you're ready to talk then I'll be-"

Grabbing her, pushing her against the wall and catching her mouth with his maybe wasn't the most... thought-out plan, but at this point it almost felt like he couldn't help it. She was stiff underneath him for only a second before he felt her relax, her eyes shutting and her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him closer.

It wasn't long before they were, well, he guessed this would be classified as full on 'making-out' in the classroom hallway.

He didn't care.

Actually, quite the opposite.

He even _almost_ was able to ignore the loud yell of approval from one blue haired asshole who had finally caught up with them.

Almost.

.

.

.

 _Thanks so much for reading! Lemme know what you thought, if you like. Love you guyss~~_


End file.
